Two Bio Dads
by girlggc
Summary: Harry and Draco decide to have a baby through surrogacy. Slash. Not epilogue compliant. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does. No profit is being made from this story.

Thank you to my beta reader luvtheheaven.

Chapter 1

It was in the midst of post-coital orgasmic bliss that Draco turned to Harry, his boyfriend of five years, and said "I heard something interesting at work today." Draco was a prominent healer at St. Mungo's Hospital who specialized in spell damage. In fact, that was how he and Harry had reconnected; Harry had come into the hospital after being hexed multiple times during a particularly nasty work incident. Harry worked as an auror. Draco, being the best healer in the spell damage specialty at St Mungo's, was personally told by the hospital director that he was to treat the legendary Harry Potter. Draco was hesitant due to the nature of his relationship with Harry during their Hogwarts years, but the hospital director had insisted on only the best for such a famous patient.

While Draco assessed the damage, Harry told him all about being an auror. Draco was impressed with Harry's bravery. He also mentally noted, while he was looking over Harry's back, that Harry had a great arse. After the exam, Harry admitted to Draco that he had been nervous about being treated by him because of their past, but he'd been impressed with Draco's professionalism and how the exam had not been awkward. Draco then wrote down his address on Harry's discharge instructions in hopes that Harry would contact him. Worst case scenario, Harry would ignore the invitation.

Draco wasn't worried that Harry wouldn't be gay. It was well known that Harry was gay thanks to the press and its never-ending interest in Harry. Two years after the war ended, Harry was caught by a photographer snogging a fellow wizard outside of a gay nightclub in London. The press had a field day. What made it all the more interesting to the press was the fact that Harry had been engaged to Ginny Weasley at the time. There was even an interview where Ginny had revealed that while she and Harry had broken up due to Harry's homosexuality, they remained friends. She was a firm believer that gay people were born gay and had taken being-cheated-on surprisingly well.

Honestly, though, Draco had been shocked when Harry had contacted him through the fireplace the very next day. He had been busy cleaning up the breakfast dishes in his flat when he heard some coughing in the fireplace behind him. He turned around and there was Harry! When Draco asked Harry why he contacted him, Harry had shrugged and said that Draco was cute and he hadn't gotten shagged in a while so why not?

Draco, unfortunately, had to go to work that morning, so he asked Harry to come over that evening. They spent the night talking, wanting to get to know each other better before sleeping together. After that, they couldn't get enough of each other and spent as much time together as possible. The rest was history.

"What did you hear?" asked Harry, bringing Draco back to the present.

"I heard that they're doing some new study where they are seeing if they can make a baby from two men," answered Draco.

"I thought we had decided that was too risky," said Harry.

While male pregnancies weren't entirely unheard of, there had only been three male pregnancies in the past century where both the pregnant father and the baby survived the birth. Harry and Draco agreed that while it would be nice to have a child that was biologically both of theirs, it wasn't worth the risk. They had talked about adopting, but unfortunately most of the adoption agencies were quite homophobic. In fact, they had only found one adoption agency that wasn't homophobic. However, that particular agency had a strong equal opportunity policy meaning that they wouldn't tell adoptive parents if the child they were interested in was magical, muggle, or squib. They knew for sure that they wanted a magical child. While they felt bad for all the muggle and squib orphans out there, they felt that a non-magical child would most certainly feel out of place with them. So, as much as they both wanted children, they had resigned themselves to a life without them.

"No, I'm not talking about male pregnancy," Draco clarified. "I'm talking about taking sperm from two men, making an embryo out of the sperm, and then using a surrogate mother."

"Huh?" was Harry's response.

"Well, the procedure is really just in the trial stages, but I can't stop thinking about it. This may be our way of getting a child!"

"That would be wonderful!" said Harry, before kissing Draco firmly on the mouth.

"Besides," added Draco, "if we do this, perhaps my father will finally get off my back about the Malfoy line dying out."

"He may get off your back about that, but you know he'll always be on your back about something," commented Harry. "Besides, would he really accept a child that's part mine since it wouldn't be a pureblood?"

While Lucius Malfoy tolerated Harry, Draco suspected that the reason that he didn't openly voice his displeasure about the relationship was that they couldn't, as far as Lucius knew, produce biological offspring. Draco's homosexuality was another story altogether. Lucius had found out that Draco was gay in one of the worst possible ways. The day after their fourth date, The Daily Prophet had published an article in their gossip section about Draco and Harry possibly dating, complete with a photograph from the night before of Harry and Draco in a restaurant together, smiling and holding hands. To make matters worse, Lucius apparated to Draco's flat to confront him about the article and found him and Harry in bed together.

"I don't care what my father thinks," said Draco adamantly. "The way he should look at it is that he's lucky that he's getting a grandchild at all."

Harry still looked concerned, so Draco gently kissed him on the forehead and said "Just let me handle it. Okay, love?"

"Okay," said Harry. "What's the next step?"

"I don't really know. I'll look into it more tomorrow at work."

* * *

Draco wasn't scheduled to go into work until 11:00 the next morning. However, he went in an hour early so that he could talk to Georgia Davis, the healer in charge of the fertility center at St. Mungo's. When he arrived, she was busy with a patient. Draco waited about ten minutes until a pregnant woman walked out of her office and then knocked on the ajar door.

"Healer Malfoy!" Healer Davis said in greeting. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Please," said Draco, "call me Draco. I'm here on a personal matter." He stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. "I would like more information on the new trial program that I hear is starting. The, er, one where you make a baby from two men and use a surrogate."

"Have a seat, and please, call me Georgia," said Healer Davis warmly.

"Thank you, Georgia," said Draco as he sat down.

"Well, as you know," she began, "it's a new program, still in the trial stages. So far, though, we have successfully achieved two pregnancies. We have yet to have a live birth for two reasons. One reason is that the program is so new. The other reason is that the legalities of the program are rather complicated."

"How is it complicated?" asked Draco.

"It's complicated because surrogacy is illegal here in the UK. Well, it's not technically illegal, but there would be absolutely no way to get both fathers on the birth certificate and therefore it is complicated in regards to the surrogacay portion of the program and both of the fathers being the legal parents."

"So how have you managed to do it?" asked Draco.

"Well, one of the couples involved had a cousin in in the US who they brought here for the embryo transfer. The laws in the States are much more favorable toward surrogacy. The other couple did some legwork and found a surrogate on their own in the States."

Draco sighed. Neither he nor Harry had any relatives in the States so that ruled out the family member option. He would have to talk this over with Harry.

"Georgia, how did the second couple find a surrogate in the States?"

"I believe they used an agency, but I am not completely sure."

"Thank you very much. I still have to talk to my partner, but I'm pretty sure that he would be interested."

"If you would like, why don't you and your partner meet with Healer Webb. Healer Webb is the healer in charge of this particular program and knows more specifics than I do."

"That would be great!" Draco replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does. No profit is being made from this story.

Thank you to my beta reader luvtheheaven.

Chapter 2

It was Sunday; it had now been four days since Draco shared the news with Harry of them possibly having a biological child. Harry, along with Draco, was waiting at The Leaky Cauldron for Ron and Hermione to arrive. Harry and Draco were supposed to meet up with them for dinner. Finally, after what seemed like forever, but in reality was only ten minutes, Ron and Hermione arrived.

Harry hugged both Ron and Hermione while Draco shook their hands. Harry had made peace with the fact that Draco would never be best friends with Ron and Hermione and he was happy that Draco was civil to them. After they were done greeting each other, they sat down, ordered drinks, and started to talk.

"So what's new? How are the kids?" asked Harry. Ron and Hermione had two kids. Rose was seven and Hugo was four.

"Growing like weeds," answered Hermione.

"Oh, funny story about Hugo," said Ron. "We were visiting Hermione's parents yesterday and they had put on this film on the telly, _The Little Mermaid_. Have you seen it, Harry?"

"Yeah, I've seen it," confirmed Harry. _The Little Mermaid_ was one of the few films that the Dursleys had let him see.

"Anyway," continued Ron, "after the film, Hermione and her mum were in the kitchen, and I was telling Hugo about Ursula's tentacles."

Draco shot a confused look at Harry.

"Ursula is the sea witch," explained Harry. "Well, she's not actually a witch; that's just what she's called in the story. She's half human, half octopus."

"So anyway," continued Ron, "Hugo ran into the kitchen and said to Hermione 'Mummy, Daddy said that Ursula has testicles' so Hermione said..." he paused. "Actually, Hermione, you should be telling this."

"Right," Hermione replied, barely holding back laughter, "I said 'Ursula does not have testicles.' Well Hugo kept insisting that Ursula has testicles. But then it finally hit me that he meant 'tentacles'!"

By the end of the story everyone was laughing. Harry couldn't wait until he had a child of his own to tell funny stories about. Without really thinking about it, Harry said "Draco and I are thinking of having a baby."

Hermione shot him a disapproving look.

"Harry, don't you know how risky that is? Draco, you're a healer; you know the risk! Why are you thinking of doing this?"

"Oh, I'm not talking about male pregnancy," Harry replied in a rush. "I'm talking about a new program at St. Mungo's that Draco found out about. Tell them about it, Draco."

"Well, it's a really new program," said Draco. "Basically, what it is, is that they make an embryo from two different sperm. Don't ask me how they make the embryo from two different sperm because I really don't know. Anyway, the embryo is placed in a surrogate mother."

"Well that sounds less risky," said Hermione, "but is that legal?"

"Not here," answered Harry, "Well, technically it is, but the laws aren't that favorable. But it is in some other countries, like the US, the laws are a lot better so we're going to do it there."

"But the program is here, at St. Mungo's?" asked Ron, clearly confused.

"Yes," said Harry.

"How does that work, then?" asked Hermione.

"We don't really have all the information yet," said Draco. Harry was grateful that Draco had taken over the explanation. While it was true that Ron and Hermione were more his friends than Draco's, Draco had always been better with words than him. Harry didn't want to mess up the explanation and give his friends false information. "We've got an appointment to meet with Healer Webb, the healer who is in charge of the program, tomorrow at 10:00 am."

* * *

Harry and Draco were only two minutes early to their meeting with Healer Webb. Harry knew Draco was upset that they had cut it so close; Draco hated to be late. Harry did not appreciate Draco's glare when Healer Webb ushered them into his office within thirty seconds of their arrival.

After they were all seated, Healer Webb started speaking.

"I understand that you two are interested in participating in our male-created embryo program."

"Yes we are," said Harry, wishing that Healer Webb would hurry up and give them information.

"Alright then. First you are probably interested in how this works."

"Definitely interested," said Draco.

"We start off by creating an embryo from two spermatozoa. Although it's a bit more complicated than that, really. This program involves a lot of muggle contributions. We could not possibly do this without muggle inventions and research. Anyway, what we do is take an egg from a female. It can either be from a female friend or family member of yours or an anonymous donor egg- it doesn't matter. Then we extract most of the female's DNA from the egg leaving only what the male cannot provide, such as mitochondrial DNA. After that, and this part is done using magic, from the first father we find a spermatozoa that carries the X chromosome as opposed to the Y chromosome. It is essential that there is an X chromosome."

"Why is that?" asked Harry, understanding perhaps a third of what Healer Webb had just said.

"Because every person has an X chromosome from their mother," answered Draco, making Harry feel especially stupid.

"That is correct, Healer Malfoy. It is the father's contribution that determines the gender of the offspring. The female has two X chromosomes while the male has an X and a Y chromosome."

Harry, while grateful for the quick lesson on basic genetics, was feeling more confused than ever. He decided that he would have Draco explain it all to him later. After all, Draco understood this sort of thing much better than he did.

"The egg harvesting is done using magic. We are aware that muggles have their own process for this, but we find that it's much more efficient to use magic. As for the fathers' contributions, there are two options. Magic is one option which has been used in the past for other purposes. We find, though, that most men prefer the traditional method of ejaculating into a sterile container. In fact, the only time that I, personally, was involved with collecting sperm using magic was when we had one woman who wanted to procreate using her recently deceased husband's genetic material, but I digress.

"So after we recreate the egg using the first father's spermatozoa, we use a process developed by muggles called _in vitro_ fertilization. The way _that_ works is that we place the egg in a petri dish as well as sperm provided by the second father. The sperm then fertilizes the egg. We then let the fertilized egg grow into an embryo.

"This is where the process becomes all muddled up with legalities. If we are doing a simple _in vitro_ fertilization, we would then transfer the embryo to the genetic mother. However, since in the case of this program there is no genetic mother, we have to use a surrogate. Surrogacy for gay men is quite complicated here in the UK because there is no way to legally get both fathers on the birth certificate. It is much easier to do the surrogacy in the US where the laws are much more favorable.

"Assuming the surrogacy is done in the US, we have to ship the embryos there. For shipping, we have to freeze the embryos in a process called vitrification. Embryos do no always survive the freezing process so we recommend you freeze as many as you can by harvesting as many eggs from your egg donor as possible.

"As you probably already know, surrogacy is when a baby is grown inside a woman who is not its genetic mother. This part the muggles really have down so we recommend you use a muggle fertility clinic. You may either use a witch or a muggle woman as a surrogate. We have done one of each so far in this program and both have resulted in successful pregnancies."

Harry suddenly remembered something that he had learned in the muggle primary school that he had attended before he'd gone to Hogwarts. "The States doesn't have socialized medicine, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," replied Healer Webb. "I'm not going to lie to you; the surrogacy portion is going to cost you a great deal of money and it all has to be paid in muggle money. I'm not sure of the exact exchange rate, you'll have to go to Gringotts for a good conversion, but the cost is roughly 100,000 US dollars which is approximately 64,000 pounds, or in our money, I believe 12,800 galleons. Also, the program here is not covered by our health care scheme so you will have to pay for that too. Another expense will be for the donor eggs if you don't find an egg donor who is willing to donate for free."

Harry knew they could afford the costs of this program since both he and Draco had access to a great deal of money. When Harry had turned twenty one years old, his trust fund had matured and he now had access to the entire Potter fortune, which consisted of several vaults full of gold. Draco's fortune was a little more complicated to access, because while he was heir to the Malfoy estate, both of his parents were still alive and therefore actively controlled that money.

"In addition to the cost of all of this," continued Healer Webb, "you should be aware that the laws in the States are quite a bit different from here. What complicates things even further is that since you are dealing with muggle technology and doing things the muggle way, you will have to conform to muggle law. I suggest you contact Michael and John Alden-Welsh.

"Messrs. Alden-Welsh were the first couple in our program to achieve a successful pregnancy and they're also currently using a muggle surrogate so they have a great deal of information and have helped several new couples in our program, like yourselves."

Healer Webb shuffled through a stack of parchment on his desk before handing Draco one of the pieces and saying "Here is the contact information of Messrs. Alden-Welsh."

That evening, Harry and Draco were at home eating a dinner consisting of fish and chips along with green beans for a vegetable. Harry had cooked the dinner. Harry was a rather good cook, since he had often been forced to cook when he lived with the Dursleys as a child. While Harry hadn't appreciated it at the time, now he was glad that he knew how to cook and took pride in his culinary abilities. That was not to say, however, that his cooking was done strictly the muggle way. Harry now knew quite a few magical cooking tricks.

Another reason that Harry always cooked was that Draco had been raised with house-elves and had never really learned how to cook for himself. Harry, having tasted some of Draco's attempts at culinary creations, was now more than happy to do the cooking. Every so often, Draco would say that they should get a house-elf so that Harry wouldn't have to cook but Harry wouldn't hear of it. Harry maintained that if the Weasleys could manage without a house-elf, then anybody could manage without one.

Harry suspected the reasons that Draco wanted a house-elf didn't have much to do with cooking. Draco did not enjoy cleaning and other domestic tasks. While Harry was happy to do most of the cooking, he insisted that they split the other household chores. Harry did the sweeping, mopping, washing the laundry, ironing, scrubbing the kitchen and bathroom fixtures, and cleaning the windows and mirrors. Draco was in charge of making the bed and changing the sheets, taking out the rubbish, folding and putting away the laundry, doing the dishes, and general dusting.

"Do you want to write the letter or should I?" asked Draco, jolting Harry out of his thoughts about household chores.

"What letter?" asked Harry.

"The letter to the Alden-Welsh's. I assume you want more information."

Draco was right; Harry, having always wanted a family, definitely wanted more information. Harry thought about it and said "You should be the one to write it. You're better at this stuff than I am. I didn't even really understand at least half of what Healer Webb told us. I wouldn't even know ask in the letter."

"What parts didn't you understand?"

"Well, I think I got the general gist of it. I just didn't understand all the medical speak. I was just hoping that you would explain it to me better."

"Okay," said Draco. "Why don't you tell me that parts that you understood and I'll explain the rest?"

"Well, I know what a petri dish is since I learned about that in muggle school. I also know what the sperm and the egg are; I learned about that from the Dursleys."

"Really?" Draco sounded extremely surprised. Over the years, Harry had told Draco a lot about the Dursleys.

"Well, my uncle had the talk with me and my cousin at the same time. He said that he only would have had it with Dudley, but he didn't want me to get some girl in trouble and then have to deal with it."

"Well that's something, at least."

"Yeah. So what I understand is that basically Healer Webb wants to turn one of our sperm into an egg and then fertilize that egg with the other's sperm and the baby comes from that."

"Not exactly," said Draco, smirking, "but close enough. You should give yourself more credit, Harry. You really did get the gist of it."

Harry blushed. "Yeah, so which one of us do you think should have his sperm turned into an egg?"

"Do you care?" asked Draco cautiously.

"Well," said Harry, who had been thinking about this all day, "I think I should be the one. I mean, I really don't care either way; I just want a healthy baby. But I think that for your family it would be best that way. I mean, the Malfoy estate has some pretty complicated rules. It's passed down patrilineally to the oldest son. I think, for that reason, it would be best if you were technically the father. I don't know if it would really matter, but I think just to be safe we should do it that way.

"I also think," Harry continued, "that we should make sure that we have a boy. I know healer Webb didn't specifically mention it, but if they can magically find a sperm with an X chro-, er, whatever it was, then they can find one with a Y, don't you think?"

"I would think so. Why do you want a boy?" asked Draco with a raised brow.

"I think we should have a boy so that we can guarantee an heir to the Malfoy estate. I know that means a lot in your family."

"You would do that for my family?" asked Draco incredulously.

"I love you," explained Harry, "Family is very important. I've always wanted a family and your family is basically the only extended family that our child will have. I don't want to cause any rifts."

"I love you too," said Draco with a smile.


End file.
